pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe and The Legendary Temple
Joe and The Legendary Temple...episode eleven big deal. Plot We see Rocket's Headquarters. Giovanni is shown talking to a boy about Steve's age. Giovanni: Wake up legendaries for our use. Joe: Kk. Giovanni: Make sure nobody gets in your way. Joe: Ok, mom. He walks off. Meanwhile in the Pokémon Center.. The gang is hanging: AKA Ganging. Abi: So, what are we doing today? Dakota: I heard there's a cool temple just west of here. Steve: Lame. Dakota: Who wants to go? Everyone but Steve: Me. Steve: Damn I'm outvoted. They go to the temple. Steve: Yawn. Korrina: Come on, Steve. Lighten up. Meanwhile at the other side of cave, Joe is looking for the legendary Pokémon. Joe: Come on Heatran.. Heatran rises out of a lava pit. Heatran: Heatran! Joe: Yes, perfect! Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Blastoise: Blast! Heatran evaporates the water. Joe: Damn. Good thing I stole these. He throws an Master Ball at Heatran. Heatran is sucked in and the ball shakes two times, before clicking. Joe: Perfect. Back with the gang... Dakota starts spazzing. Dakota, in another voice: CAPTURED..... NEED HELP..... TEAM ROC............. BALL........ LOVE........ HEATRAN Everyone stares at him. Ahmad: Dafu Dakota: Guys, I believe we have a problem on our hands. Steve: I thought it was we have a mystery on our hands. Korrina: Oh,..Steve. Dakota: I think that was Heatran. Team Rocket. He got caught in a Master Ball. Let's go...that way. Steve: How do you know? Dakota: My end was much clearer. I could hear all of it. He runs off, with the others following. Joe is seen holding Master Balls, containing several different Legendaries. Joe: Heatran..Rayquaza...Deoxys...Groudon...Entei..and more. The boss will be pleased. Sudden;y he bumps into a Quilava. Joe: A Quilava? I guess another pokemon can't hurt. The Quilava (Blaze) uses Flamethrower on Joe. Joe: Ow..Blastoise, Skull Blash! Blastoise charges at Blaze, but he gets out of the way causing Blastoise to hit the wall. The gang shows up. Joe turns his back, Blaze: Dakota, I found the guy Dakota: Good luck. *returns Blaze* Who are you? Joe: I'd tell you but you'll be in trouble. On second thought, make that double. Steve: That voice..could it be? Joe turns around. Joe: That's right, Steven. Steve: Jake! Joe: It's Joe. Steve: Whatever. The scene switches to Butch, somewhere in jail. Butch: At least, someone shares my pain. Switches back. Iris: You must the one stealing the legendaries. Joe: Damn straight. And none of you can sto- He notices Korrina. Joe: Hey, cutie. Steve: OH NO YOU DIDN'T FEMALE SNUBBULL! He tackles Joe, and starts beating senseless. Everyone but Steve and Joe: STEVE! Dakota starts glowing. Dakota: I sense something...a legendary...a psychic/flying type to be exact. Lugia appears. Steve forgets about Joe. Steve: LUGIA Hearts appear in his eyes. He walks towards him. Steve: My whole life has led to this. It's time to test my skills. Charizard, I choose you! He throws a Pokéball, releasing Charizard. Steve: Use Flame Charge! Charizard charges at Lugia covered with flames, but Lugis dodges. Lugia: Not now. If you continue, you are no worse than Joe. Steve: Good point. WAIT...YOU TALK AND I COULD UNDERSTAND YOU! Lugia: That is true, boy. Joe: Lugia, perfect for the boss. Staraptor, go! Staraptor pops out. Dakota: I'll handle th- Latios appears. Dakota: Latios... we meet again. Latios: Surprised? Dakota: Not really. He hugs Latios. Dakota: Nice to see you, buddy. Ahmad: Dafu? You know Latios? Dakota: Yeah. We met a long time ago. Ahmad: Oh. Joe: Starraptor, Aerial Ace! Latios uses Protect like the badass he is. Starraptor and Joe: Damn! Korrina: Should we help? Abi: I'm not sure. Dakota: Nope, we're good. Latios and I are practically in perfect sync. Steve: Hey Lugia, wanna help me? Lugia: Eh, whynaut? Lugia uses Steel Wing on Starraptor, one shot KOing it. Joe: No! He returns it. Joe: Blastoise, go! Dakota: We got this! Latios: Yeah! Dakota: Latios, Rain Dance to Thunder! Joe and Blastoise: NO! Latios makes it pour down rain then a massive thunder blot hits Blastoise from the skies, knocking him out. The Rain clears. Joe, returning Blastoise: Go, Crobat! Crobat pops out. Ahmad: Damn...I wish I could help. All of this noise causes Yveltal to awaken. Ahmad jawdrops. Ahmad: Yveltal... Lord of Death. Yveltal: Will you fight by me, Ahmad? Ahmad: Yes! Wait..how d- Yveltal: No time for questions! Ahmad: Right. Metagross, help us out. He starts to choose Metagross, but Yveltal stops him. Yveltal: No, we must fight alone. SHOW YOUR WORTH! Ahmad: YEAH! PSYCHIC, PLEASE! Yveltal: Very well. Yveltal uses Psychic on Crobat, knocking it out. Joe: Enough! He starts to run, but Steve trips him, making him drop the balls *hehe*. The legendaries escape and they beat up Joe. Later that day, Steve, Korrina, Abi, Dakota, Iris, Ahmad, Yveltal, Lugia and Latios are watching the sun set. Dakota: Why are all of our episodes so short now? Everyone except Dakota and the legendaries: What? Dakota and legendaries: Nothing. Steve and Ahmad: Hey Lugia/Yveltal Lugia and Yveltal: Yes? Steve: Would you like to join us? Lugia and Yveltal: Yes! Dakota: Latios, I know you're an important legendary, so I will not ask you to travel with me. However, I have two requests: One, take this Soul Dew. Two, I ask for the Eon Flute. Latios: Deal. Latios hands Dakota and special flute (More, recorder) and Dakota hands Latios the Soul Dew, a blue orb. Latios flies off, while Steve catches Lugia with a Ultra Ball while Ahmad catches Yveltal with a Great Ball. Steve and Ahmad: Alright! They cheer, while almost falling off the temple. Everyone laughs as the episode en-BUT WAIT Joe: I'm sorry, sir. Giovanni: Sorry ain't good enough, fall me one time or else... OK THE END FOR REAL! Category:UEE Category:Episodes Category:ARPS